


Why do you always wear sunglasses?

by Monkeydoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeydoo/pseuds/Monkeydoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes the local train with his friend to a close-by town to chill and watch some dork stuff in this awesome nerd store they have, when he sees this kick-ass dude with sunglasses on the train, he has to go over and tell the guy how awesome his Pink Floyd bag is, and alsom where he can get it. little did he know he was gonne see the kick-ass dude again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Floyd

**Author's Note:**

> so this is probably gonn suck... because its like my first fic n stuff, and i cant really write...
> 
> also i have someone who is going to beta this but ill fix it later ^^
> 
> but yeah .... i hope people will like this though....  
> im going to try to keep as few characters in this as possible... i don't like to have too much happening at the same time. also warnings and category will be added as i go... i dont really know anything yet..

Eren didn't really mind picking up the trash from the pavement, but how could people be that shitty? just, throwing their shit where ever it suited them... If there was one thing Eren was going to live up to, it was his moms wish, that people would take better care of this world. So whenever he was walking down the streets, he would always pick up trash, ether stuff it in his pocket, or put it in a near-by trashcan. At least when he had the time that was. So picking up the twix paper from the sidewalk wasn't really something he minded that much, because he knew it would make his mother happy, but just the thought of that pig who threw it there in the first place made the brow haired boy clench his hand around the piece of plastic pretty hard. He just shoved it in the pocket of his Kaizers Orchestra hoodie. He would have to get rid of it later since there was no close by trashcans to throw it in.

It was a nice morning, so he didn't really want to destroy it, just by thinking of shit like that. He kind of wanted to take in these kind of moments, when the sun was rising from the lake he walked past every morning on his way to the bus. Seeing how the blue sky was mixing with the sun, and together making so many stunning colours. Feeling the contrast between the sun warming his sun-kissed face, and the chilly air, just slightly tingling his cheeks, knowing they went a little red from the cold caressing of the nature. He breathed in the air a few times, just to clear his head from the sleep still lingering in his whole being. He usually didn't really wake up for real before he was on the bus.

Sitting on the bus he thought of all the people he hated on that stupid vehicle, and it sums it up to every face he knew. On this bus, there was almost only people he had gone to high school with, and they all sucked. It was only half a year since they quit, and split into different upper secondary schools. And nobody even shot a glance at Eren who was trying to smile to those he'd been classmates with. Thinking about them just made him angry, it made him pissed. How you can spend three fucking years getting to know someone, and then when you're not obligated to be nice to someone, you just, don't give a shit at all. That's the one of the main reasons he liked upper secondary much better. If you didn't like a particular someone, you could just ignore him or her. No teacher would put you in a group so you would have to pretend to be friends.

Getting off the bus was hell too. There was a fuckload of people walking every fucking direction at once. And you just had to make your way out of there you're self. Lucky for Eren it was just a five min walk from where the bus dropped him off in the city. So he didn't need to cram himself into a train as well, like most of his old classmates did. hah, jokes on you assholes. School was boring anyway, he just had PE and art that day, so that consisted of running around in the nearby park the school had, and drawing bad sketches of his current classmates. Practicing anatomy sucked, because it was more about quantity than quality... at least on the training sketches. So yeah... the day pretty much sucked itself. So when his good friend Armin asked if he wanted to join a nearby town called Maria, Eren lit up, this was going to be great! He'd get his mind of the boring and unproductive day, and get his thoughts on what he wanted to do.

Meeting Armin at the train-station made his day already, just getting up there and seeing his short, fragile little bookworm clutching his book tight and waving to Eren with a big smile. As Eren came closer he was satisfied when he saw Armin wearing the bracelet he had made for him in class. With it he had his usual black rectangular shaped glasses, a nice button-up shirt that was sky-blue and hugging his hips just right, not showing to much curves, but not so big it looked like a tent either. And a pair of black denim jeans to go with it. He usually tied his blond hair up in a kinda messy ponytail, which he had done right now. Looking at his friend he wished that he would ever learn to dress nice to... But he just usually threw on what was lying on the floor (which usually consisted of some black jeans and a black metal tee and a random hoodie).

"Heeey" said the shorter with his smile still plastered on his face, Eren greeted him back with a smile. "Hi there, when's the train coming?" Looking at the watch he was wearing on the opposite hand of the bracelet he noted that the train would arrive in about 4 minutes. "It'll be here in like four minutes" he said kind of laid-back. Armin was Eren's best friend, though they just had know each other for about half a year, he could count on the boy about 120%, he was so reliable Eren was having troubles believing this guy was for real, but there he was, looking in the direction of where the train was supposed to arrive in just a few minutes.

"So how'd your day go so far? Did those guys from your class give you more shit? cus if they did I swear..." Armin cut him off before he could elaborate on his vengeance he was planning for his friend."No! no! They quit nagging me some time back! I's fine! Seriously... you shouldn't even care. It was nice, my day i mean! After we had PE together, we did all kinds of stuff!" This was where Eren fell off. They had some classes together, but Armin was taking science, biology, and shit like that that, while Eren preferred to keep his hand soaked in paint. So now Armin started to talk about science.... which the brown haired boy didn't know shit about. So while Armin was talking about atoms and bindings and stuff he just heard "bla bla something something darkside shit, bla bla". But it made his eyes spark when he got to tell someone about it, and if all Eren needed to do to make his friend happy was to smile and nod, he could do that all day.

The train doors opened and an armada of people stepped out before there where room for people to get on. As Eren was about to enter the train however, a short man just shamelessly strolled right in front of him, like he hadn't even seen him. What. A Dick. "watch it man!" Eren just said with an irritated tone. Before he noticed the most awesome bag he believed he would ever set his eyes on. It was a black man-purse with the iconic triangle with a rainbow coming out of it from 'The dark side of the moon' by Pink Floyd, he almost wanted to apologize because of the awesomeness of his accessory. The guy, however, just strolled through everyone the same way and sat his fine piece of ass on one of the train seats... Why did Eren think he had a fine piece of ass?... When he and Armin sat down however, not that far from the black haired guy, Eren freaked out to his friend “Oh, My, Fucking god... Did you see that bag?!" Armin just smiled, "Yeah, it was awesome", he noted, though he wasn't as passionate about it as Eren. "Jesus Christ, I think I'm just going to rob the guy! I want it so fucking bad!!" Eren had started whining by now.

When there only was about five minutes left of the ride, Eren collected the courage to go over to the partly intimidating guy. He was determined to find out where he could get a bag like that, so when he approached the guy he started clearing his throat, holding on to a nearby pole, he didn't really notice until now, but the guy was looking pretty kick-ass all over. Three piercing loops in his right ear, black leather jacket, AC/DC tee. Man, this guy was fucking handsome! Getting ready for the guy to notice his presence. He tried to clear his throat once more until he lost his cool, and just spoke up "E-excuse me mr. ... eh.. guy ehm...." Yeah... This was going smoothly. The black haired man was looking up now, but not directly at him though... There was something about the way he positioned his face that didn't really make sense, but he was wearing sunglasses, so it didn't really matter. "Ehm... Your bag... Its Pink Floyd right ?" Eren thought how stupid piece of shit he was being, of course it was Pink Floyd... He know that! The stranger was look troubled, in which Eren could understand, as in... Have you not heard about the most successful album in the entire world? "Yeah" Came a calm, a bit dark voice. It made Eren's heart skip a beat. "Y-Yeah, thats what i thought. It's a-an awesome album!... I-i was wondering where you got the bag from? ¨I-it's so a-awesome.. And i just... Yeah.. Wondered where you got it?" The guy just smiled at this, he had a kind of weird smile, like he was feeling good, because you where having a bad time, and he liked it, kind of smile. "Heh... I got it from a friend... have no idea where it’s bought", Oh... Well that was a dead end, Eren thought.

When the announcement of the end-station could be heard through the train, the black haired guy stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "I'll bet a 100 bucks you'll find it on Ebay kid." He said, then he walked over to the doors and waited for them to open.


	2. U2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i didn't get a beta on this one, mainly cus i wanted to upload it asap, and i dont wanna nag my beta at 01:15 on a friday... so theres probably a lot of errors.. sorry.... but yeah ^^please do tell if theres anything i do bad, or good, also i am avery reacheble person, so if you fell like it, please leave a comment^^. if you feel like it of course... but yeah ^^hope this chapter is ok also thank you so much for the kudos!! and generally the attention on the first chapter! it made me really happy!!

“Nah, he got it from a friend. So he didn’t know where it was bought…” Eren said a bit disappointed. It took him a lot of courage to ask about that bag, and him not being 18, meant he would have go to his father for his bank card. And even if that was the last opportunity to get the bag, it was just too much effort. 

“Oh… Too bad. It was a freaking nice bag.” Indeed it was Armin… indeed it was. But they didn’t linger on the thought for long. The two guys where walking along the nice, city streets of Maria, the biggest city to their school that had nice shops. Walking past a block with some boring bank shit or something (Eren didn’t really ever acknowledge it, there was something off with it, there was never anyone ever coming in or out of the building.) and then they arrived to their dorky nerd store. This was a fandom store, where they sold everything from manga books, to posters of Disney movies, to wallet from minecraft to marvel comics… and everything a teenager from the Internet could ever want to purchase, that’s why they rarely went there. Because after half an hour inside the store, both of them where totally broke.

Walking inside the store they where greeted by a nice young lady behind the counter, who gave them a warm smile. Probably some kind of sales trick, making sure they felt at home, and not uncomfortable. But it was a bit soothing though. Every time Eren entered that place he could feel his breath go heavy, he just wanted to rob a bank (maybe he could check the one beside the store, he, hehe.) and just buy the whole store. Gazing from the real-life sized Iron man statue, to the huge wall of marvel comics, made his heart skip a beat again… his heart had been doing that too much that day. 

“Hey, don’t you agree it would be awesome if, in his movie that’s coming. Deadpool would just stop in the middle of the movie and be all ‘that’s an example why this is a real marvel movie! Do you guys see that’ he’d say while pointing at this guy, And then ‘that’s fucking Lee!! This is so officially Marvel!’” Armin said playing out the scenario from his imagination while they where walking back to the train station. Eren had to admit, it would be a cool scene, very suiting for Deadpool. 

“Yeah! Hahaha, That would be so hilarious!” Eren replied to his enthusiastic friend. Though Eren’s field was more bands, like old time rock bands, and newer hard rock bands and such, Armin however was all about comics. Batman, Spiderman, Deadpool. Flash…. He read it all. He had probably read every single comic there was to read. So when Armin wasn’t talking about science stuff, he was most likely talking about some comic. Not that Eren minded though, he was pretty found of superheroes himself. But he didn’t read the comics, he just saw the movies. As mentioned Eren was more about bands, That was an area Armin wasn’t as much into as Eren, or at least not the same genre. They did have some music together, like Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, U2, and a few others he couldn’t quite recall at the said time. But when the brown haired boy would be freaking out about a new release, or some concert, he would usually be freaking alone. He would most likely be going to the concert alone too. 

Still walking towards the station, Eren spotted the weird guy from the train earlier that day. Eren noticed a few more things with him, now that he had gotten time to calm his mind a little, for example that, the guy was short. No no no… not like, a little shorter than Eren, this guy couldn’t be taller than 1.60! he also noticed that he had this weird haircut, the kind of haircut your mother gives you by putting a bowl on your head and just shaving everything that’s not under the bowl because your family can’t afford a real haircut. And Eren also noted that, though it wasn’t sun anymore, this guy was still wearing sunglasses, just like on the train. Armin and Eren just exchanged looks, implying they where both, still having strong feelings about the bag. But letting the poor guy alone. They just walked on, letting the guy walk his own way.

At last they arrived the train station, and they said their goodbyes, ( Armin didn't live that far from Maria, so he would just take a bus.) then Eren got on the train back to his hometown Shingashina, the place where he hated everyone, except the stuff that wasn't human. He would even have to walk from the train station nearby his village instead of the bus stop, this was going to be a long trip home. But he came home at last though, and when he finally did, he felt like he nearly died from exhaustion, when he fell tired on his bed.

\--

A couple of days had passed, and Eren had walked passed the pretty lake, that was glittering with the morning sun-light. He sat on the bus, hating every living being except for the bus driver and the poor fly that was stuck, and headbutted the window until it died… wow… Eren felt kind of bad for the fly, spending your last hour of your life being trapped in a huge metal cage with windows, trying to get out by slamming yourself into the window ‘till you died. That was a tragic ending. After hating on the bus, Eren walked his annoying way through the bus-station. And when he reached his class just in time, he spent the next two hours debating on if it would be best to cut his teacher in two, vertically or horizontally… hearing her talk about how in the German language the grammar was different because bla bla bla and something, he landed on that it would be best to cut her in three, starting both cuts from the middle of her feet, and straight to the middle of her head. Lingering on the thought he would rather take the two cuts to the opposite shoulder, because then the head would be separate from the rest of that disgusting being. He did find a lot of comfort in listening to his music though, and the teacher had learned that Eren was either paying attention on his own initiative, angry, or listing to music, so he had a free pass for having his earphones in. So when the drums of U2's 'Sunday, bloody Sunday' filled his mind, he felt that the day would be easier to bear through.

After a morning full of hating, he went to eat lunch with his friends, or rather his friend. It was a little complicated. Eren sat at a table full of people, he knew at school, but they would never do something outside of school. Except for Armin that was. But they hadn’t gone to school together for more than just over half a year, the boy couldn’t expect to get thousand of friends in such a short amount of time.. in fact, he shouldn’t even have expected to get even just one friend, Eren could get a little, how should one put it? Uneasy? Provoking? The latter was most likely the most accurate. So to have earned just one real friend, (and a real good one at that) Eren was actually pretty pleased with himself. But he was school pals with the other guys though. Sitting around the table there was still some he didn’t really know yet. 

Being deep buried in his train of thoughts about who was good friends, and who was not, he looked up at the people around the table, when he spotted Sasha and Connie shoving chop sticks up their noses, acting like total morons. He decided from the second he saw the pair that he absolutely adored them. They always made fun of each other, but it seemed like they both grew from each joke they pulled. They always made everyone smile, and nobody needed any other explanation than ‘it was Sasha and Connie’ when they pulled their bullshit, that was nice. Even the teachers played along on some of their pranks, and in PE they would always start doing weird karate impressions, acting like karate kid, and making stupid noises you usually would hear from those kind of impressions. Eren had heard that they applied for the same line of education together. According to Armin they had both been best friends since forever. 

Beside them was Jean, Eren had very mixed feelings about that guy. At first he hated the guy, they started fighting over nothing, and thinking back to their first day at school, Eren had to give a little smile when he remembered that it hadn’t gone more than 30 minutes before the first punch had been thrown. That was when they both where thrown to the principal’s office, but when they ended up getting along and having a fit of laughter together in the waiting room, nobody thought of It further. They also found mutual interest in some different rock and metal bands, which made the guy so much more tolerable. As mentioned Eren had really mixed feelings about the guy, because one second they where at each other’s throats, the next they where best pals. Right now, they where just friends. Just, neutral. 

That was mainly the majority of what Eren considered as their group at that point. There where as mentioned some other people sitting around, but Eren didn’t really notice people he didn’t know. And though they where all friends and laughing at each other, Eren still felt like they where kind of distant, he especially felt like that in the weekends when he wanted to call for someone to hang out with, and Armin was already taken. Because he still felt it would be kind of weird to hang out with the others on his own. But who the hell cared?

After lunch Eren went back to his locker to fetch his books and put his lunch box back into the small hole in the wall, he was really happy he had gotten one of the upper lockers. It really had to suck, having the lower. Standing there, just doing locker stuff, having a little cleaning in his locker (which consisted in pushing everything he didn’t need into the locker and shoving the door closed before everything fell out of it again), he spotted a guy doing his locker stuff in the lower locker, two spaces to his right, and… wait one fucking moment, he knew that bag! 

Eren was staring back down on the ‘Dark side of the moon’ bag he had orgasmd to just a few day prior. And wow, it still looked like the desires of his sweetest dreams, and guess what? The guy was still wearing sunglasses…. Inside, who the hell did that? When Eren realized he was staring, he expected the guy to look up at him and think the brown haired boy was a freak, but he didn’t. He just acted like he was all alone, like he didn’t notice anything. So Eren took the first step and opened his moth, this made the guy twitch a little, but not anything more in indicating that he acknowledged Eren’s presence. So Eren continued to interact by saying a bit shyly “hey.. ehm, you’re, that guy from the train…” at this the guy lifted his head towards where Eren was standing beside him. “I do take the train every day, twice a fucking day actually… so yeah, that might be me.” The guy answered with that same kind of deep, melancholic voice. Eren was a bit set back at the rude way of how he replyed, did he not remember him? “ehm, I’m they one who asked where you got your bag… uhm, some days ago” Eren said, with a little more confidence. The guy just closed his locker and pulled his bag over his shoulder again, (man that bag really suited hum). Then he pulled his shoulders up and raised his eyebrows so that they was visible over the sunglasses, Eren noted that they where, extremely thin, and then he replyed as bored as always ”well I wouldn't know, but I do think I recall something about my bag…. Smell ya later dude” and that was what he said before he walked passed Eren and waved over his shoulder. Eren knew he ha pointed it out earlier, but when the guy walked right next to him, man… he WAS short… like …wow. But dude, who the hell did he think he was though? “my names Eren by the way!” the boy said before the guy had gotten too far. The guy just turned his face while still walking and said “Levi” with a weird kind of smile, it wasn’t a sincere smile, but it wasn’t a smirk either… 

When Eren came back to art class after lunch, all he could draw was that lazy expression over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm monkydoo on tumblr  
> but my artblog is attack-on-crappy-art ^^
> 
> i'm very open for any type of criticism, or if you just wanna say hi ^^


	3. Bon Scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im starting to feel the urge to write smut.. or at least fluff.... but i don't think they'll get there in at least a chapter or two... sorry if this is kinda short... but i really wanted to end the chapter on that sentence... he... hehe
> 
> also thank you so much for kudos and comments and subscribscions and wow... im so happy :3
> 
> i should really start to get a beta read through my shit first... i just don't have any patience -.-

Levi got to school a bit earlier than usual that morning. He'd been pretty restless the night before, it had been like that lately, he went to bed, realized he hadn’t slept with anyone in way too long, started thinking about who he would like to do, he usually found some imaginary hot-shot to jerk off to. But last night nothing worked, and he had stayed up shifting in bed just urging to find something he found attractive enough. So obviously, he couldn’t sleep much anyways. So he ended up going to the train station half an hour before his usual departure from his little apartment that was located on the side of Shingashina. With his earphones shoved in his ears he couldn’t hear much with Bon Scott howling at his ‘tympanic membrane’, or as normal people would refer to as, his eardrums. 

But when he heard this particular song, he couldn’t help but imagine, having someone lying kind of helplessly underneath himself… The smell of a sweet touch of sweat was lingering in the air, as he would slide his fingertips smoothly just above their skin, just like a whisper, dancing effortlessly on top of their tender surface. Just like a hot breath, tingling their soft skin, That now was burning hot from his sensational touch. And as his caressing actions was leaving the one he was preying over more and more turned on, he would take their quivering fingertips into his own hand, and bring them up to his face. He would hold the shy hand pressed up so it would be touching both his lips and nose. Then he would continue by closing his eyes, as he took a deep, needy breath, taking in both his necessary oxygen, as well as something he needed even more. The sweet, intoxicating smell of… 

Levi’s daydreaming didn’t get to elaborate. Because before he could take another step through the way-too-long hallway, he was attacked by one of the most terrifying, obnoxious creatures off all. “Leeeeviiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!” Was all he heard, before he was jumped by a girl with rectangular glasses, and a dirty mess of a high ponytail, IT proceeded to lick his face mercilessly . ”Hanji! stop! No! Why the hell do you devote your life to make me so damn miserable?! THAT’S DISGUSTING!!” Levi said in an attempt to screen himself from the worst hits, but his efforts were in vain… and as one hit smeared his right cheek full of disgust, another one hit right under his eye, and nearly knocked off his sunglasses, and they kept coming all over his face. By the time the monster had crawled off him again, he was full of Hanji germs… This was too much for him to take, at least this early in the morning. 

“Oh! Levi! You’re seriously no fun! How do you even walk with such a big stick up your ass!?” The germ spreader said with a stupid smirk over her face. Levi proceeded to shove her away with an annoyed grunt, to make sure she would stay away from him, if just for a bit. Then he reached into his bag to get one of his holy sanitary wipes, he always had a few in store. And thank god for that. Befriending Hanji was probably one of the dumbest things he’d done since he started in her class last autumn. He didn’t like people in general. And he liked noisy. clingy people like her the least… Still the only friend he managed to get in his new class, was this moron, drooling in front of him. Levi was now giving himself an internal slow, ironic applaud for his skills in social combat, yay for him.

“You know shitty-glasses, if you hadn’t fucking destroyed my whole day by smearing that, revolting venom in my face… I’d might find it in my heart to actually give a damn, and be a bit interactive.. but whoah.. you blew it big time, man…” Was what Levi said, before he opened the little package of plastic, and pulled out the white piece of paper that was covered in the nectar of the gods. “Oh you’re just mad because I licked you!” … Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! Levi just rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He had learned not to throw too much gasoline on the fire…. Just a little bit was enough. As he wiped his face with the tissue from the gods, he felt his calmness return. This was like a drug to him. And he didn’t feel that angry anymore. Just slightly provoked. “ Don’t you have pre-class anyway today?” Levi tried to remind her to get rid of her. “Oh! Yeah. We’re sitting in that classroom today!” She said while she pointed to one of the doors to their right. “I was actually working, but then I saw you, and I needed to give you one of my nice greetings, because you looked so depressed!” “ I always look depressed Hanji!” Levi cried in respons, before she was off again with a wink on her hand and screaming over her shoulder “Well I got to head back! See ya!” and with that, Levi headed further on down the hallway.

As he came to the end of the hallway where his locker could be found, he noticed a kid in black denim jeans, and a loose tee with an upside down cross on it. The boy had this messed up hair that reminded him a bit pf Hanji’s untamable hair… when the kid looked up, he saw a pair of intense green eyes drilling holes into his fucking soul. It wasn’t like he was trying to provoke or something, it was actually more like he didn’t even know what he was doing, but, it was intense! They where staring so openly at him he felt naked. That’s when Levi started wondering how long the kid had been standing there. Because he looked pretty stationed there, his back-pack was lying on the floor beside him and he was just leaning against his locker with his earphones shoved, probably, just as far into his ears, as Levi had shoved his own. 

That’s right! He was the stalker kid, Levi could recall the kid from the train just a week or two ago, and some days later, he had approached him at school, because apparently they went to the same school. And now, some days after the locker pursuing, he was waiting at his locker. What was his deal anyway? But before Levi could dwell on the thought the kid bounced of his locker and turned around to open his own locker. Was he trying to look unsuspicious? Because it was definitively not working. Then when Levi bent down to his own locker he could feel the boy’s eyes on him again. But he didn’t pay him any attention, but rather on what he was doing in his locker, because he didn’t actually need anything from the small hole in the wall.

The boy opened his mouth, but waited a bit before he continued. “ E-eh, ehm… Excuse me…” so polite, it was actually kind of cute, how he started to stammer. To have a bit of sympathy for the kid, Levi turned his head towards the kid at that. “ L-Levi right?.... I’ve been trying to get your attention for some days now… B-but you always walk right past me… So I haven’t gotten the chance to ask, a-about something I’m really curious about.” At this Levi gave an approving nod, to show that the kid was granted in asking his question. He kind of felt like he had to meet the kid half way, because he was starting to blush pretty hard now. And, wow… Levi was probably going to hell for this but, hell it turned him on.

“ Well you see, I was wondering…. Ehm… Why do you always wear sunglasses?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm probably gonna be out with the next chapter tomorow, i just really love this!! :3


	4. Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, this took a bit more time then i had expected.... oh and sorry about the combobreaker on the chapter title... cus i wanted to have this "band-theme" on them... but this chapter messes it up... so im calling it blind... thats the title of a song by Korn btw....
> 
> i'm still extremely grateful for the attention this fic gets! every single hit warms my heart :3

Chapter 4

“Uh-duh.. I’m blind…” Levi said, while waving his hand in front of his sunglass covered face to indicate that he couldn’t see, he could almost taste the sarcasm as the words rolled of his tongue, but it didn’t seem like Eren could. Because his face turned into a really shocked expression. Did he seriously not pick up on the sarcasm? “OH! I’m so sorry! I had no idea!”…. Apparently, he had not, picked up on the sarcasm. Well, it wasn’t completely a lie… Levi had extremely poor eyesight. His vision had been reduced by 80% from a brain complication about five or six years ago. So he was, nearly blind. But not totally blind though. “But for real… are you like, totally blind?” The boy asked a bit nervous. the brown-haired boy had definitively not picked up on Levi’s way of expressing himself, and he thought that ‘hell, this was going to be fun!’. 

“Yeah. I lost my vision for about five or six years ago” That wasn’t a lie ”And since then I’ve had to rely on my other senses.” That wasn’t a complete lie either. What was a lie was that he had to rely completely on his other senses, because he could still use his eyes, they just wasn’t that efficient anymore. Levi’s vision was just in the middle; he didn’t have enough to be able to rely on it like normal people, but it hadn’t reduced to the point where he had to check it off the handicapped functions list either, so technically, he had all the upsides, and the downsides of it. Because he was supported with both rent and transportation. As well as the things he would need to get through school, such as audio books and magnifiers and stuff, anything that would help him get through. This included the sunglasses he had been provided with. But he could never get his drivers license, as well as being almost blind, which was a huge downside alone. However, another upside was that he could act blind when he wanted, which helped him a lot around the ugly and disgusting species called, mankind.

Levi didn’t really like people, so the fact that he could just walk right past a person he didn’t like, or didn’t feel like talking to at the moment without being called out on it, now that was a blessing. He actually had a free pass for being an ignorant dick. But he had actually not been able to see the kid in the hallways or wherever the kid had tried to contact him, except for around the lockers, so in that case, his efforts couldn’t have been too big in trying to catch Levi’s attention. The brown haired boy wasn’t aware though, that Levi could have noticed him at any point. But Levi was definitively going to have fun with this little misunderstanding, because though he usually pretended to be blind around strangers, everybody he actually knew was aware of his malfunctioning sense, and also his way of answering every other question with sarcasm. So getting a new friend, who thought otherwise, that would be of great entertainment for him, that’s at least what he thought. 

“Oh, that must totally suck man…" Yeah Eren, that totally sucked, man. Eren’s face was full of pity, and that was the exact reaction Levi hated to receive. How did people think ‘This persons life sucks because he lost his sight, better make him feel even worse by making him feel small’… yeah, that’s probably the way to make this disabled person feel better! “I don’t really care…it’s just a sense, and it won’t get better, even if I cry in the bathroom while I cut myself… So I see no reason to dwell on it. It’s just what it is… no more, no less.” Levi said while adjusting his glasses so they would lay more comfortable on his nose.

“Haha… No, you can’t see.. heh.. like .. ehm… you can’t see any reason….” While saying this, Eren was making the kind of expression one makes when he’s making one of those joke’s that sounds ten times better in your head, and when you’ve said it… you realize that … fuck… this is bad. And that was probably what he was realizing now, because before Levi could react in any way, Eren’s expression turned extremely worried, and he continued talking with a hand over his face to cover his embarrassment “Gosh sorry… im so sorry, I really shouldn’t try to make jokes…please just forget I said that..” 

At this, everything, his joke, his apolegise… Levi was shocked, once people found out he was blind (tough it wasn’t really all true), they always would react by talking around it, never actually ever saying the word blind. Avoiding the topic. And if Levi tried to make any blind-jokes, people would just try to pass it away, maybe offering a little smile or chuckle. But no one ever made any jokes about it them selves, no one ever talked right out about it like Eren just did. Levi kind of liked it, and before he knew it he started laughing. 

It started out with just a hitched breath, and suddenly he bursted out in complete laughter. As Levi had to lean against the locker not to fall on the ground from his fit of laughter, Eren turned even more worried before he started laughing himself, a bit shyly at first, but it grew into something more of a laughter after a short time, and it just fueled Levi’s current fit, because without noticing, there where pooling tears down his cheek from his fit of laughter, and to save his sunglasses he took them off and put them his pocket. He had to use the arm that was left free, to keep his stomach in place, because it was aching so much, he could swear it would die if he didn’t hold on to it. And though he was literally crying in front of this weird new kid, he was having real fun. He couldn’t remember when he had been having such a good laugh. He didn’t really laugh at all anymore…

Eren looked a bit shocked, now that things had calmed a bit down, Levi had slipped down on the floor, after several minutes of an intense fit of laughter. He was just sitting there, leaned against the lower lockers, trying hard to catch his breath. Eren ran to the other side of the lockers where the toilets where located, and pulled out a shit load of paper towels, and brought them back. He sat down besides Levi and offered the black haired guy one of the pieces of paper. “ehm, here” he said, as his head was slightly tilted, and his hand stretched towards Levi, with the paper in hand. The kid was wearing an inviting smile, that kind of said ‘I don’t know why, but I feel like these last minutes made us pretty good friends’. And Levi couldn’t agree more.

Levi accepted the piece of paper, and proceeded by wiping the rivers of tears that had flowed down his face, and when he started wiping his neck, that had also been soaked in his tears, Eren offered a new wipe, and Levi accepted, this time remembering to add a sincere ‘thank you’. When he was done, Eren looked at Levi with that slight taste of worry back on his features. “But, you’re not mad? Like, about the joke?” Levi just waved him off, replying with a soar voice “You know, I actually love it, just don’t overdo it.” At this, Eren gave a firm nod. Looking at his hands he had folded, in his crossed legs. Levi thought the kid looked pretty cute. Eren’s eyes was still wet from the laughing, and he was stll slightly biting his lip to prevent any more small chuckles to escape. But Levi tried not to stare too much… we wouldn’t want to blow his cover before the fun had started now, would we? And Levi was more sure now, about the fact that this was going to be fun. Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah... i hope you liked it ^^


	5. Spirited away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not going to keep saying when ill have the next chapter out, because its never righ, so ill just stop. but yeah. at least this is chapter 5 ^^ oh, and if you haven't seen Death note, or if youre not done with it, there are spoilers for the series in this chapter, just a heads up. 
> 
> also thanks so much for all kinds of attention, i really apprichiate everything!!
> 
> also, while reading, you can just always pichure him wearing sunglasses... because he is, i just suck at remembering to write it.
> 
> also ive changed my mind. the chapters isnt band related anymore.

After their little moment at the lockers, Eren and Levi had come to an un-spoken agreement that they had way too much to talk about to go to class. Or rather, they would at least skip the first period. So they walked off around the school, talking about everything and nothing. When they found a couch that was kind of separated from the hallways, where there always was teachers and students walking along, they occupied the couch at first sight. 

“Dude, that’s just like in Spirited away…” Levi commented to something Eren was talking about. “Spirited away?” The brown haired boy responded with a confused expression, had the kid never seen Spirited away? Levi was speechless, how could someone not have seen spirited away? He just looked at Eren with a glare that said, ‘Are you fucking kidding me?’. Eren responded to Levi’s glare with furrowing his eyebrows. “What?! Don’t look at me like that… It’s not my fault I haven’t seen it. I’ve meant to see it countless times… I just haven’t gotten around to it.” This made Levi’s glare fade a little, and then he thought that this could be a great opportunity to get to know each other better. Because what made friendships stronger than a movie-night? So now, Levi’s half smoothed his glare of ‘Are you fucking kidding me’, to a more suggestive expression. “Say, Eren? Would you like to come over to my place and see it?” 

The brunette just looked at the older male with an expression that was a mix between ‘Are you serious?’ (in a happy way) and shocked. This boy was shocked a lot, wasn’t he? “U-Um… if it's all cool with you.. Then, I guess it would be fine…” He said a bit unsure. Levi loved this with the kid, sometimes when he said or asked stuff from the boy, he would start stuttering, and his face would go all blushing. Levi found this intriguing, and whenever he accomplished giving the brunette a tomato-colored face, and a stuttering response, he couldn’t help but feel like he had accomplished something big.

“No, I asked you if you wanna come to my own apartment and see my favorite movie without actually being cool with it, in fact I have been skipping this whole first period with you while not wanting to hang out with you at all… of course I’m cool with it…” Aaaand, Levi’s sarcasm was back on track, and he could sense that Eren hadn’t picked up on it until the end of his response, where he had dropped his sarcasm. “Oh, yeah.. heheh… okay, well, in that case I’d love to come and see it!” The kid said, while a huge smile blossomed on his face, accompanied by a major blush, and.. ‘Oh my fucking god he looked gorgeous’ was all Levi could think about. 

“But… sorry if this is a stupid question… but how do you watch movies? I mean like… you cant see...” Shit… the kid was on to him, what should Levi say to remain his little prank? “Uhhm.. well, you see… I eh… I watched a lot of movies and different anime series back when I could see…” Yeah , that could work.. ”and so, i… eh… know… what its about… and seriousely… I still have my ears, its not like you have to be able to see, just to enjoy a movie…” yeah, that was totally a good one… lets just hope it worked, because Levi really enjoyed the fact that Eren thought Levi was not just a bi (which was true) but totally blind. 

And by the looks of it, he had taken the bait. Looking down into the hands he had folded nicely in his lap, he looked kind of sad… Levi didn’t really know why, but he definitely did not like this with the boy. That sometimes when he said or did something, he would go quiet, and go into this sort of melancholy state. “Oh! Yeah.. of course… Sorry for asking…” he said whithout looking away from his hands. God, why did he act like that? It was just a stupid question. And Levi didn’t really care about being blind that much either. He wasn’t totally blind anyways, that would suck… Eren didn’t know that though. Maybe Levi was getting kind of carried away with this? Well it was too late to turn back now.

“Hey, its no big deal, it’s a good question actually… I can totally agree that it’s a bit weird for blind people to watch… no listen to movies.” The older male said while trying to pull a smile out for the brunette, which was surprisingly easy. He did have issues smiling for people he didn’t want to smile for, but it was much easier with Eren. He was still Levi though, so It looked a bit crooked. But who the fuck cared? He was trying, wasn’t that what people said counted? Just to try? It sure seemed to count for Eren, because he lifted his gaze back to Levi, and his smile was right back on his face, where, in Levi’s opinion, it belonged.

“O-Okay.. Oh, by the way, you mentioned that you had seen other anime series as well. Which ones?” Eren asked with a sort of excitement in his voice. Was he into anime as well? Levi had found that when people had seen the same shows as himself, the person became much more interesting on the spot. 'Well… I’ve seen until the timeskip of One piece, most of Naruto, but I never had the motivation to continue because of all the fillers. I’ve seen Tokyo ghoul, black butler, I’m about halfway through bleach and several other ones.’ Is what Levi would have said, if he hadn’t remembered that he was, in fact, supposed to be blind. 

So he rather answered with “I saw most of the Naruto and One piece and Bleach, at least up until my vision went kamikaze.” This made Eren laugh, and Jesus Christ, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. "I’ve seen some others as well, like for example Code Geass and Death Note, and stuff like that… but I don’t watch that much new stuff anymore, partly because its too much effort, and partly because the new ones not always dubbed, which is a big problem for me being bind and stuff.” That one was actually true as well. When his vision reduced, he wasn’t able to read the subtitles on anime anymore, so he had had to start watching the dubs. Which had resulted in not being able to watch the shows with bad dubbs, because it was just too unbearable. 

“Oh, Cool! I’ve seen a lot too, but I’m currently just working on those small series, like Hellsing, Devil may cry and such. I actually just saw Death Note, but I think the kinda ruined it a bit by killing Ryuzaki… he was like the star of the show, and carrying on a whole other season with that white haired imposter was just not my style, but it was awesome nonetheless!” And this was what made the two to get into several different arguments about what was good or bad calls in anime directing. Five minutes before lunch break started, Eren realized that, shit, both the first and second period had passed, and he hadn’t even noticed that the hallways had started to get crowded from teachers and students who were on their way to lunch. 

Levi rose from his seat in the couch, looking back at Eren who looked more like a question mark he spoke up, “So, how does Friday work for you?” It was only Tuesday, so Eren would have some time until they where going to see the movie. “I think it works” Eren said while scratching the back of his head, and looking a bit puzzled, “At least, I cant recall anything else I had plans for” was what he finished with as a response. “Okay, then don’t plan anything else at least, I'll meet you after school on Friday by our lockers or something.” After saying that, Levi went off to get his lunch, and then he was attacked by the one other person on this school he may consider a friend, and he started missing Eren the second he was hit by a lick across his cheek. “ Jeez, Hanji… can’t you leave me clean for just a couple of hours? Eew, you’re disgusting!” and with that they went to have their regular lunch behind the school.

While he was going down the stairs from the 4th floor, (where his classroom was located) , Levi passed the cafeteria. That was when he saw Eren sitting around a table with several other people, which probably where his classmates. Closest to Eren, there was sitting a blonde haired boy, who probably wasn’t taller than Levi when mentioning it. As well as some guy with a weird haircut, it was blond on top, but he had a darker undercut. Then there was the couple from that first year class, Hanji had been talking about them, they didn’t sound half bad. But wait, was Eren a freshman? He looked so much older than a first years… wow, well, what does age matter in friendships anyways?


	6. dare devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a mini chapter, i've really looked forward to writhing this part, i just thought ut would be sort of fun. i dont really know how much motivation i have for this story anymore... and forcing never turns into a good result... so i'll see how far i get, or if i can get back into it. ^^
> 
> but i still aprechiate all sorts of attention, both critism, kudos and hits <3

Chaptrer 6

Levi found that the following days was in many ways eventfull. And he had had different encounters in the hall with the brown haired boy he had become so found of. Like when he had bumped into Eren on the next day between third and fourth period.

Levi had been pretending to pay attention in class for two hours straights. So when he actually noticed Eren in the hallway on his way to get the player for his audiobooks, that was located in his locker, he felt relieved. And when Eren waved and greeted him with a warm ‘hello’, Levi could feel his energy rising back up again.

Looking closer at Eren, he noticed that the boy had managed to get paint in his face, there was some spots smeared across his right cheek, just a bit below his eye. So when Levi saw this he went up to the kid and smiled. “Hey there to you to.” He said with a warmer tone than usual. He proceeded by whipping some of the paint away by stroking his thumb soft, but determined over Eren’s cheek. “You’ve got some paint on your face you dumbass…” The black haired guy said with that same voice. 

With this Eren started to turn his face back into a tomato, until it looked like something went up in his head. What was he thinking about? Was everything Levi could ask himself until Eren furrowed his think brows, and then he asked in a confused way “ what the? How the hell did you know that?” what did he mean by that of course he saw….. crap….

Levi had totally forgotten that Eren still thought Levi was totally blind. And Levi really did not want to thorw away that… but what should he do? He had to come up with something… and quick. “Well… you see… we blind people… we have.. eh … far superior senses than others..” yeah.. that could work. “so i… could smell it…” crap… the kid was probably going to see right through it… “Levi…” as the brown-haired boy said that, Levi was sure Eren had seen right through his partly scam. 

“That’s god damn awesome!! You dudn’t just know I had paint in my face, but you knew just where it was as well!! Wow… that’s incredible!” ….yeah … Eren… that “yeah… incredible… right..” Levi said, while his heart was racing. It actually worked… wow… this kid was fucking lost.

“Dude, you’re like fucking dare devil or something!” Levi just smiled at this, he almost couldn’t understand how someone could be so naïve…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you btw :3


	7. system

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go home to levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, so first of i wanna say sorry for it taking so long, ive been so caught up in school, and life.. and stuff... so yeah...i also want to say that since there has been so much time passing, this fic will most likely change a little, as i habe changed...
> 
> other than that i hope not too many readers have died... not that i think people have been waiting... but yeah...

Chapter 7 system

The Friday came around slower than any other Friday in Eren’s life. He hadn’t really gotten to talk with Levi since the day they planned their movie-night, just casual bump-ins in the hallway passing classes. So just the thought of being all alone with Levi… in a empty room… all…. Alone… Eren wasn’t going to lie, he started to feel his face heat up just by lingering a little on the thought alone. It wasn’t like he liked Levi or anything… at least not in that way… or, at least that was what he kept telling himself. 

So when Eren finally finished his last class, which was horrible, just to have you informed. He couldn’t avoid the smile pulling at the sides of his face. Because as he exited the classroom, Levi was waiting for him right outside. The guy didn’t really seem to notice Eren, of course he didn’t Eren thought to himself, the poor guy is blind! So when Eren gave Levi a little nudge, to let him know he was there, Levi tilted his head up from his passive bored composure. And changed into a more focused one. “Hey Levi! Sorry it took so long, class was terrible today… I don’t really know why, but for some reason, our teacher really don’t want our Fridays to be easier than they could have been.”

\---------------

Levi cracked a daring smirk when he heard Eren’s voice. “Yeah.. they tend to do that… that’s why I just leave class five minutes before it ends…” Honestly, Levi found it so cute, all the things the first graders hadn’t found out yet. For example that you really didn’t need to wear your ID-card around your neck. That was just something the teachers told you, so that you would walk around looking like an idiot, as well as confirming any suspicions other students might have about you being fresh meat. Or, staying in class until the teacher announced class dismissed. That was sort of cute as well.

But aside from finding Eren cute and maybe a bit submissively stupid, he did really feel some sort of weird feeling in his chest, and the spot where the kid had touched him felt hot in some way. Levi hadn’t really felt this way since… nope, never mind, he couldn’t recall anything. And as Levi was spacing out for a moment, he got a great idea. Considering the fact that he had become really found of teasing Eren, and that he sort of just realized that he in some sort of way liked the touch. 

He came to the conclusion that, ‘why not use my lie to my advantage?’. “Ne, Eren?” Without waiting for an answer, Levi continued, ”There’s so many people in the hallways here, and it sorta sucks, you know… being blind and stuff…” Eren gave him his full attention just by mentioning his “handicap”. “Yeah, what about it?” the younger buy said with an ounce of concern in his tone. “Would you mind if I held onto your arm, at least until we’re on the train?” And Levi could call it mission accomplished, Because the minute Eren realized what Levi said, his eyes widened to a point Levi didn’t even know possible. Eren’s cheeks turned redder than any earlier teases, and his beautiful stuttering was on full power. “E-e-eeh, ohh.. well… yeah…uhm… sure, if it … ehm, yes, yes! Of course! Ehm, I-I haven’t really ever… so … how do you…” Before the kid could make more of a mess of himself, (seriously, it looked like he was going to shit his pants.) Levi took a firm hold of Eren’s bicep, and implied for him to lead the way.

Levi didn’t really know how to describe it, because it was nice… it felt totally different than how it had been with other people helping him around. Though he was holding Eren through a pretty thick sweater, he could still feel the warmth his arm was giving off. But the younger did feel, awfully tense. As they walked towards the schools exit, Levi realized just how close they where walking, and also, how much taller than himself Eren was. Not that it took a lot to manage that, but Levi felt rather small, when looking up at the brown haired boy. But he did also notice how stern he looked, and how much he had to focus, just to not trip over his own feet. Levi could imagine Eren’s train of thoughts having a emergency break, right before blowing up. It made the older male feel so pleased with himself. 

He had also noticed that he gained a much larger amount of stares and glances than usual, that may also be a reason why Eren was feeling so tense. And as they walked out of the main entrance, Levi had noticed that short blonde friend of Eren staring at them with an open mouth. But Levi wasn’t sure if Eren had noticed, he couldn’t really read anything about the kid at the moment. But when they were halfway to the train station (Which was right beside the bus station, that where located five minutes from the school.) Eren cleared his throat and spoke up “S-so.. where do you live exactly?” Levi waited a little before he responded “Do you know where Shingashina is?” “Well yeah, that’s where I live!” Levi smiled at the energetic response he had gotten, he wasn’t totally sure, but he had a feeling he noticed Eren’s tense composure was starting to ware off. “ well, you know the train station that’s located about four miles from there?” Eren just answered with an enthusiastic nod. “Well yeah, its like… A five minutes walk from there.”

After they got on the train, Levi felt like he was at a loss, when he eventually had to let go of Eren’s arm. But because he didn’t want to seem attached (literally) he did, in the end let go. While sitting on the train, Eren seemed a little embarrassed, or awkward in a way. So Levi spoke up before he could start to over think things. “Sooo… How was your week? Other than obviously looking forward to spending you Friday with yours truly?” he just had to put in that last one… okay, maybe he shouldn’t have… considering Eren was a mess already. But it couldn’t be helped. 

Eren’s gaze rose up to Levi’s, and mind it was so damn arousing observing that mix between concern, embarrassment, and a hint of something Levi couldn’t quite put his finger on… could it be lust? No… the kid probably hadn’t turned seventeen yet… but Levi could totally feel his soul being pulled towards hell, for every time he felt himself feeling aroused by those obnoxious green eyes. But he didn’t get to keep their little staring contest. Because as soon as the pair of green orbs had pierced his god damn soul, they disappeared into his lap again. But his smile was back, so Levi guessed he was excused. “Ahah, Um… well… it wasn’t really any special… just normal stuff… like.. I don’t know, art teachers giving me shit because my stuff don’t please their personal opinions and stuff… and then my adopted sister called me… ehm, she doesn’t really ever call… so I was a bit shocked.” When Eren mentioned the latter part, he tensed up again, so Levi concluded that that was not the topic he wanted to talk about to get him to relax. “Ahahah, yeah, you know. That’s so annoying! The art teachers do that, all the fucking time…” But when Eren picked up this, his eyebrows scrunched up into an extremely confused look, and he looked directly at Levi now… what? What was wrong now? “Are you majoring in arts to?!” yeah… that’s right, they hadn’t talked about what line of education they where taking. Eren was obvious, because he was always soaked in paint from top to toe, but considering the fact that Levi preferred to keep himself clean, and that he finished all of his art-classes, he would guess it wasn’t that obvious. 

\--------------------

“ah, yeah… I don’t have any art classes anymore, ‘cus I’m just going as a part time student now, taking up the subjects I dropped the three first years…” Levi said with that dark voice of his…how could he have art if he was blind, and wait one second… “Wait… how old are you…?” Eren said in a confused tone. “Well… I turned twenty in December…” Wow… what? How was that even possible… well… apparently as a part-time student… but still. And then only one thought stuck in the taller boy’s head, ‘Wait, if Levi was twenty.. why the fuck would he hang out with me!?’ (and, why was he so short?)

After learning this fact about Levi, Eren couldn’t really do anything else than look at his hands that was folded nicely in his lap. Eren hadn’t even turned seventeen… “This is my last year at the school… so there’s like … until may, and then ill finally be done with five years of a line of education that’s supposed to take three…” Then Eren’s thoughts went for the obvious ‘Ah, so that’s why… because he’ll soon be done, so it doesn’t really matter that much anyways, because he wont have to see me afterwards anyways.‘ sure this might have been reading a bit between the lines. But it was very likely the case right?

But Eren’s thoughts didn’t really get to elaborate as the train announced Shingashina station (which was stupid since it was several miles away from Shingashina…) “ Well that’s our station…” Levi said as he got up from his seat, and did an attractive little stretch of his back. But Eren felt a bit out of line for fining him attractive now that he knew how much older than himself the black haired guy was. But he got up as well. But when Levi placed that strong, firm grip back on Eren’s arm, everything went silent in the boy’s head. He just got into auto-pilot and made it his first goal to get off the train. As they came close to the doors Eren remembered why Levi did keep a hold on his arm, “oh… ehm, mind the gap.” He said as they got off the train, and onto the platform. 

While they were walking, Levi was leading the way of direction, while Eren was leading out of harms way. Honestly, how did Levi get around alone? He just carelessly strolled into the road. While walking Levi initiated conversation again. “So, do you listened to any special music? Any bands or anything? If I don’t recall wrong you where more or less pretty hyped about my bag, you like Pink Floyd?” finally Eren could focus on something else than thinking about how much the guy who was now more or less clinging to his arm hated him. “Oh! Yeah! I really love to listen to Pink Floyd! They have so much great stuff, mind they have a lot of shit to… but yes, they’re definitively a favorite. I also like heavier stuff though. Like, system, korn, Oh! And AC/DC! They’re great to! Uhm… and uhm… Five finger death punch, I listened a lot to Disturbed as well. Sorry… I’m rambling” before Eren could continue Fanbying over his bands however, it was as Levi had said, because after about a five minutes walk, they reached a fairly decent apartment complex. 

“System huh,” Levi said before he let go of Eren’s arm, and opened the door by dialing a code. Then there could be heard a click from the door, and Levi opened it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah... sorry for the errors i diddnt catch up... i tried reading through... but i suck at it... so ill get a beta to read through it later.
> 
> also... i just needed them to have some sort of contact... 
> 
> and next chapter will be netflix and chill huehuehue
> 
> thanks


	8. Return of the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> netflix n chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that this sucks... idunno... i don't know if i can write smut/fluff.. i just start daydreaming every time i try....
> 
> but yeah... thank you so much for any kind of attention, either its a hit, a kudos, or a comment ^^thank you so much, it means alot
> 
> BTW this is my art blog --> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/attack-on-crappy-art i will be posting drawings connected to this fic there ^^

After climbing 5 levels of stairs, and mind that Eren was breathing a bit heavier than he probably should, they reached the door that Levi found his key to open. Eren did also note that the stairs didn’t go further, Levi had the top floor… that’s nice. After opening the door, and as a gentle man, letting Eren in first, Levi made sure to lock the door, and then check that it was locked. 

But, this was not how Eren had pictured Levi’s apartment. It was really nice, not that Eren had pictured his home, not nice, but it was different. It was really cozy, the brunette got a really secure, familiar, feeling. When you entered, there was a small hallway, with a plain door to your left, and a door to your right, which had a sign that said “WC”, straight ahead was a sliding door that revealed the living room. There were huge shelves filled with books and CDs, there were a rather small couch (that looked extremely comfortable.) and a huge TV. Everything was tidy and neatly folded, or staked up, But not to the point that it got un-personal. 

After removing his shoes, and his sweater, Eren sat down in the couch (he was going out on a limb and reckoning that was where they where spending the evening). As he sat down, he started noticing that there was a huge amount of pictures, drawings and paintings on the walls. There was a huge one of a gorilla, holding a gun, that one was a drawing. There also was a girl who sat with her back facing the viewer, she had two huge scars from the top of her shoulders down to the middle of her back, it looked like she was supposed to be an angel, but her wings was cut off. There also was a huge painting of a dark blue sky, with a black field under. Mind that, in fact all of these drawings and paintings were in fact, god damn huge. 

But as Eren was deep inside his admiring of the artwork, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Levi talked rather loud from the room beside the living room (Eren assumed it was the kitchen) “Soo… do you want a beer? Mind that if you do, you’re very welcome to have one. However, if you don’t want one…” and then Levi entered the room Eren was currently in, “please say no… its so horrible when kids hate beer, and then drink it… its supposed to be enjoyed… not chugged.” Before Eren could even answer the beer was placed in front of him on the saloon table that was located between the TV and the sofa. Eren didn’t really know how to respond, sure, he had tasted beer before, sure he didn’t dislike the taste. But he wasn’t sure if he could enjoy it as much as Levi had implied he should.. 

After Levi had put the beer on the table, he had sat down in the couch beside Eren, and picked up the remote control. When they both sat in the sofa, Eren could feel his shoulder just slightly touching Levi’s. Partly because of the size of the couch, but also because of the ridiculous amount of pillows it contained. The slight touch made Eren’s stomach go crazy for sure. Eren couldn’t help but wonder, was the size of the couch and the pillows on purpose? “hey, Eren, I feel like shit, would you mind if I took a quick shower before we start the movie?” Levi said with a voice that sounded much more relaxed and comfortable than he had sounded earlier. It also sounded sort of low and rough, Eren had to contain a stutter because of that. “Oh, well… sure, I don’t mind.” The brown haired boy replied.

And at that, Levi went off again, leaving the remote beside Eren so he could keep himself entertained while waiting. As he saw Levi enter the bathroom that was in the entry hall, Eren thought that he might get the chance to comprehend what was going on. Could someone please explain how he had ended up in the top apartment on a five stories complex, with a guy so hot he would need to open the windows just to breath. Not to mention that he was twenty years old. And had handed Eren who was sixteen a beer. And was currently on his way into the shower, and that ladies and gentlemen, was something Eren didn’t even dare to think about. Because the one bathroom in this apartment was currently occupied, and Eren was not going to embarrass himself more than he had to. 

When Eren could hear the water starting to run, he tried to think of anything but a naked Levi soaked in hot clean water. So he looked more around himself, and suddenly realized that, he was currently engulfed in Levi’s scent. It smelled, nice. He didn’t really know how to describe it. But it reminded him of lavender, but with more of a human scent, Levi’s scent. He noticed a grey shirt that had been dropped on the back of the couch. And as careful as he could manage, Eren pulled it into his arms, and god how happy he was that nobody saw him now, because he was taking a shy little sniff of the shirt. And it smelled really nice. It had sort of a musky nice, real smell to it. And Eren just realized that he hadn’t slept anything that night, he had been kept up with an assignment till about three am. And he could suddenly feel those lost hours of sleep nagging him as he took a deeper sniff of the grey fabric that was currently in his hands. After five minutes of holding onto the shirt, he started looking at the art all around on the walls. 

In a distance he could hear a door closing. That’s when Eren woke up to notice that he should definitively start to sleep more, because he couldn’t quite recall where he was, or when it was. Or why he was clinging on to this soft shirt, it was a shirt right? Yeah, it was. When he started to recall the smell all around him he whispered out the only thing that came to mind “Levi.” That’s when he realized he was with Levi, his eyes shot up and he straightens up in his seat. And then noticed that Levi was, in fact standing right in front of him. And the only thing that came to mind in Eren’s head was ‘oh dear lord help me, I will die today’. Because in front of him, was fucking Levi. Covered by nothing but a wine red towel over his hips, and another one draped over his head. Eren could see the pale skin that was still red and damp from showering in probably way too warm water. His hair was sticking to the sides of his face, and his abs… oh goooooood his abs. they were so defined, and beautiful, and wet. Eren couldn’t really do much more than to just stare in absolute lust. Until the rest of the sleep escaped his clouded mind, and he noticed Levi’s expression. 

 

When Levi had exited the bathroom he had gone straight over the hallway, into his bedroom to get the clothes he had folded in place for after his shower. That was when he realized he forgot his grey Henley shirt on the back of the couch, oh well, nothing Eren doesn’t have himself, guess he wont have a problem. So Levi shamelessly strolled out into the living room. But to be honest, nothing could have prepared him for what was waiting there. Because when he saw Eren sleeping with his nose shoved into the black haired mans shirt, Levi felt a sudden jolt between his legs. And when Eren’s eyes slightly opened and stared with a clouded look down into the shirt and whispered Levi’s name. the older couldn’t do anything but to stand and stare at the boy. 

After a few minutes, Eren’s eyes widened, and it looked like he finally understood what was happening. He sat up in his seat, but there still didn’t seem like he could put all of the pieces together. And that’s when Levi could really feel his crotch tightening. Because Eren was starting to right on, shamelessly stare at Levi, with the hungriest look he had ever seen on display from the brunette. That’s when it looked like Eren realized what was actually happening, because he suddenly jumped in his seat and started stuttering, and his face went so damn red Levi had forgotten which color his face was supposed to be. And the only thing that was clouding Levi’s mind was ‘holy fucking god I am so happy this guy has turned sixteen, because if not I’d become a criminal in no time.’ “so… hey, I know that’s a really nice shirt, I was actually planning on using it.” Eren’s shocked eyes started looking down at the shirt, and then back to Levi again. “Like in… now.” Levi said while cocking a challenging brow at the surprised boy in his couch. Eren stretched out his hand with the shirt in record time. Levi accepted the offer with a daring smirk, and then disappeared back into his bedroom, to actually put on some clothes. Wow, what an encounter.

With comfort in mind, Levi had picked a nice pair of pajama pants, and then put on the shirt, Eren apparently had a hard-on for. And when he came back, he sat himself beside the now nerve wreck of a humiliated Eren, he could feel the boy jump at the little touch their shoulders made as he on purpose sat a bit closer than he had to. To be honest, Levi wasn’t even sure if he should keep teasing the poor first grader at this point. Eren seemed so out of it Levi was starting to feel bad about it, and thinking about the circumstances, he was probably having a really hard time. Levi wasn’t stupid, he knew he came across like an intimidating person, and the kid was in fact almost four years younger than he was. “So, lets get this movie started right.” He said while trying to be comforting, this was not going as planned. Eren just looked down into his lap while nodding in a rather shy manner. “y-yeah.. Heh.” While trying to find the movie on Netflix, Levi realized that it sucked, because it didn’t have the movie. “ah well, ive got it in my shelf somewhere, two sec.” then Levi got up, again, and started looking through the DVDs he had in one of his shelves. “ah, there it is.” He then proceeded to walk back to his TV and turn on his PS3, “just, for your information, this fucker is so damn old, it’s a release version of the PS3, so the fan might get really loud…” Levi had to admit before Eren actually thought he owned something that actually was ideal. 

“A-are you kidding me!? You have a release version of the PS3?” that’s so awesome!!” the brunette was literally bouncing in his seat by now. He looked so intrigued. And those stunning eyes was literally sparkling. Levi was happy to see him like this again. “Well, yeah. I got it for my birthday when they released it, so it’s really old, and really shitty.” The black haired had to clarify, because it seemed like Eren was getting the wrong idea of how “awesome” it was. “B-but, you can even play PS2 games on that! You know, I tried to find it… like, to buy it… but they’re so damn expensive…” “Well, yeah… that’s cool and all, but playing games isn’t really that big of a deal when you’re having difficulties with seeing shit..” oh no… did that come out to harsh? Would he curl back into himself again? “ah man, sorry, that must really suck.” ‘Well… thanks for stating the obvious, captain obvious.’ “heh, yeah… its cool though. By the time they had had their tiny little conversation, Levi had gotten the time to put the disc into the console and sit back beside Eren with the controller in his hands. After he put the movie on play, Eren opened his mouth again while staring directly at Levi. “You know… it’s so damn crazy, you seriously get by so great… you make it look like your not even blind…” well fuck… Levi had forgotten all about keeping his ‘blind façade’… “yeah, thanks, now shut up and watch the movie.” Levi wanted to give himself a gold star for his smoothness.

While watching the movie they both drank a good amount of beer each, and by the time the movie was done, Eren had drunk just enough bottles to shamelessly end up lying on top of Levi in a pretty tight embrace, with his head on Levi’s chest. Levi not really needing to be drunk, not that he wasn’t starting to get tipsy himself but, what he was trying to say was that even if he had been sober, he wouldn’t care. The older one had really been longing for someone to hold like this, it felt really nice. And he could feel his face getting a bit hot every time Eren’s body shifted a little against his own. But when Eren suddenly turned around to face Levi he could really feel his whole body heat a bit more up. “yeeah, that was a great movie” the teen said with a rather dreamy tone in his voice. After he had been able to say what he wished, he let the side of his face rest on Levi’s chest, and then he gave the cutest smile probably given by anyone ever. 

Just how the fuck was Levi supposed to deal with this? He had never really had a problem with keeping his cool around people… but with this little shit he was having a problem not to… not to fucking blush? What the fuck? But he could definitively note that Eren was getting affected by the alcohol, because now he was basically just babbling nonsense… “you know… ive always really liked anime… like… everything of it… its just *hick* everybody just says its weird… so I never told anyone how much I like it…” the brunette said with that same voice that would be the end of Levi some day. “Oh… so we’re on the confession stage now huh?” Levi said while testing his vocal situation, and as he though, his voice was getting raspy. “well in that case I can inform you that though everyone think I listen to old rock and stuff, I’ve always had a guilty pleasure for Hatsune Miku… and generally vocaloid.” At this Eren started to giggle, and it made Levi feel the boys abdomen shake a little. Well, thanks kid, that helped on my situation, little shit. Eren raised his head again now, and stared Levi right in the eye. “ Are you serious? Ahahah, that’s great! Oh! While we’re on the confession thingy, this one time a couple weeks ago there was this girl who tried to hit on me, and, and I was like, yo, I’m not even straight.” Eren said while making a bad attempt in straining his laughter. While trying to find something more impressive, Levi spoke up while giggling ”ahaha, well, I haven’t even had girlfriend, like ever.” Wow… that was extraordinary… Eren would probably be so impressed. “ what?! Well… im not even a good artist, still I go to an art specializing line…” he said, while his giggling started to come to an end. Levi started to laugh even harder at that, “ well, im not even blind!” he said while he busted out in laughter. But when he looked down at Eren’s shocked expression, his laughter ceased immediately. And then, silence. 

After a couple of minutes of total silence, Eren lost it, and made a little grunt while his face was pulling a huge smile he tried so hard to contain, and they both broke into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. And Levi could feel Eren’s hands clinging to the back of his shirt like he would die if he let go. When they where both so worn out that they couldn’t breathe, they fell into a comfortable silence. And Levi could finally take his time to truly adore the masterpiece of Eren’s face. He stroked his thumb under Eren’s eyes, wiping away s couple of tears that had been piling up in the crook of his eye. He could feel the boy lean against his touch, while closing his eyes. 

He looked so innocent. That’s when Levi again realized, ‘what the fuck am I actually doing?’ But this thought was concurred by ‘ damn I want to kiss him…’, so after they had been having their little staring competition, Levi took a firm hold of the back Eren’s head, and slowly guided him towards his own face. So when he could feel the brunette willingly following his lead, he stopped when the youngers lips was just inches from his own, and he could feel the others breath heavy on his own. After taking a deep breath Levi opened his mouth, “ Is this okay?”, he asked in a tone overfilled with lust, but a hint of concern. Eren just answered by pressing those plump lips on Levi’s own in a sloppy kiss. And Levi let out a relieved sigh.

Everything was spinning in Levi’s mind, but as he glided his free hand onto Eren’s back, he used the hand on the back of Eren’s head to press him even closer, so that their kiss could get deeper. Sure, he had kissed people before, both guys and girls… but he had never gotten this… this weird sensation. He realized that he really just wanted to stay like this for a while… a good while. As he could hear Eren starting to make shy little moans, Levi carefully let his tongue slide over the teen’s lips, as a request of entry, which he was granted in a second. The shorter then proceeded by slipping his tongue between those irresistible lips, and he could feel the other opening a bit further, before meeting him with his own tongue. Levi let out a loud moan, which had seemed to startle Eren a bit, because the teen had responded with a choked whimper. As their kiss intensified, Levi could feel a stream of salvia sliding down his chin. 

While Eren was occupied with probably having his first French kiss, the older took the opportunity to switch positions, so he took a firm grip on Eren’s hip, and lay him on his side between himself and the back of the couch, and let the kids head rest on the arm that had been holding the back of his head. He then continued by loosening his grip on the boys hip, and let it slip under his shirt, and further up the sides of his abdomen. He felt a slight victory, as his actions had drawn several lewd moans from the other as well as a shiver. And Levi wasn’t going to lie, he could feel his crouch getting so damn hot and tight from those sounds. But when Eren broke the kiss, and placed his hands on Levi’s chest, the older one could once again gaze down on those amazing eyes that was clouded with lust. 

 

When Eren felt Levi’s knee slide up between his legs, he could feel that his entire being was getting so hot, too hot. He didn’t really understand how he had ended up in this situation, because the last thing he could remember was being really embarrassed as the movie began, and then they started talking after the movie. But he hadn’t really noticed that he had climbed into Levi’s lap. Then they had started talking again and, had Levi said he wasn’t blind? How… what? And then they had started to make out… him, Eren making out with someone…in the top floor, with an extremely hot twenty-year-old guy, Eren didn’t even know… if there was any god out there… what the hell was going on? Stuff like this isn’t supposed to happened… 

Then suddenly, this “god” of Eren replied him, he was currently lying pressed up against him with his hand under the boys shirt. “Damn, you’re so fine…” he said, while tilting his head to the side. That’s when the brunette realized that he was not fine with their make out session being over, so he threw away all those thoughts he had been having, and trailed his fingers upwards the raven’s chest, and then pulled himself a little further up, so that he was able to reach his neck. The brunette continued by licking his way from his collarbone to the crook of Levi’s neck, and when he reached that destination, he started sucking on the tender skin beneath his lips. Then there came a hoarse voice from the eldest “Fuuuuck.”

He could feel Levi’s ragged breath and the brunettes actions was met with Levi placing one hand under his back, and the other one on his side for support, and then he placed the teen directly under himself as he attacked the others neck. Eren started squirming as Levi sucked hard on the smooth skin of the neck that was presented nicely beneath him. While keeping his balance with an elbow beside Eren’s head, he used his free arm to pull the teen’s shirt up as far as it would go, which was up to Eren’s arms. Then he used that same hand to feel every inch of the boy’s torso. While Levi was busy making Eren’s neck marked and feeling every damn inch of the boy, Eren had started tugging at Levi’s shirt as well. So when he managed to get the shirt all the way to the shoulders of the man currently prying over him, Levi fulfilled the brunettes wish of getting the shirt pulled over his head, and then thrown on the floor. 

Since Eren had gotten his wish fulfilled, he felt obliged to continue by removing his own shirt as well, which Levi happily helped out with. Then he felt Levi pressing himself down on his entire torso, and it felt so damn good. He could feel those strong abs, pressing against him, when he noticed that Levi was positioned right between his legs, he noticed the guys hands had a firm grip on both of his shoulders, and he slowly but very firmly started to grind into him, with his nose snuggled into the crook of Eren’s neck. “Aa-aahh.. L-Levi! Fuuck!” he moaned while his back arched up from the couch, pressing his chest even closer to Levi’s own. The older male then let go of Eren, and put his hands on each side of the boys head. He let his head fall between his shoulders, and stared Eren directly in the eye. “Are you sure you want this? I know I’m not committing a crime, but if your not one hundred percent up for this, I feel like I just might as well could send an application to get into Hell…” he said with that husky voice that made Eren’s pants go tight.

When he thought about it… he wasn’t actually exactly sure. He hadn’t really done it with anyone before, sure he had fooled around on parties and stuff… but not, not like this. ”W-well.. I haven’t really done anything like this before you know… so I’m not, really sure about what to do-I mean… yeah.. I’m not, really sure.” At this, Levi sat up, still looking down on the teen. “Well, I guess that settles it then.” He said with a stern but still a little disappointed tone. Now Eren had gotten up to, sitting in Levi’s lap, he slowly started to draw tiny circles with his index finger. “ Well… I don’t really wanna stop either though…” he whined while giving the raven haired the biggest saddest puppy eyes he could manage. 

Levi growled, while starting to pull at his hair, “Ugh, and you think that I’d be able to stop? while you keep… keep… ugh aargh, being this damn hot?” he said while directing his hands towards the now pouting puppy dog Eren. “Well, what about this,” the raven said while maneuvering Eren again, this time laying him down on his side, facing the TV. Then he lay down himself, so that his front was facing Eren’s back. He tucked his arm under the teen’s head, placed the other hand on the inviting hip and proceeded to kissed his neck. “We can lie like this and watch another movie.. yeah? Then if you change your mind, you can just turn around, but mind that if you lead me on…. I will fuck you senseless…” In this position, Eren could feel Levi’s breath hot on his neck, he also felt how extremely hot Levi had become… and also how painfully hard his member had grown, it honestly wasn’t difficult… the guy was wearing pajamas… 

They watched half of “Return of the cat” while Levi kept kissing, sucking and licking the exposed neck in front of him, Eren occasionally arched his back, resulting in shoving his ass into Levi’s poor member, that was until Eren fell asleep. And Levi carried him across the living room, and into his bedroom that was across the hallway from the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as mentioned, sorry it sucked... thanks for reading though, cant say when the next chapter will be out.. im having loads of finals and evaluations .... so it might be next week, ight be in a month, might not be untill summer....
> 
> thanks again... and yes... they enjoy each others cuddles....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm monkydoo on tumblr  
> but my artblog is attack-on-crappy-art ^^
> 
> i'm very open for any type of criticism, or if you just wanna say hi ^^


End file.
